Le coeur a ses raisons que le coeur ignore
by nana15sc
Summary: A la suite de deux sorts combinés le couple Harry/Ginny va disparaître que va-t-il advenir de leur avenir? Et de leur amour? Si vous voulez le savoir venez lire!


**CHAPITRE I: Disparitions**

Salle sur demande, 22h30.

Dans un fauteuil, près de la cheminée, se tenait un jeune couple en train de s'embrasser amoureusement.

- Hmm... Harry.... Tu sais pour...

- Hum?

- Tu sais pour la chose.... je suis prête...

- Tu.. tu es sûr? Tu sais...... je peux encore attendre....

Elle lui sourit pour confirmer ses dires. Alors, sans crier gare, il l'embrassa farouchement rapprochant son corps un peu de sa rouquine.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, ma Ginny.....

Il laissa balader ses mains doucement sur le corps de son amour, plaçant sur sa hanche et l'autre en-dessous du chemisier de la jeune fille, au niveau de sa poitrine. Puis, presque timidement il commença à la caresser, la faisant gémir. Se sentant plus confiant, face aux soupirs de sa bien-aimée, ses caresses se firent plus pressante. Lui enlevant ses sous-vêtements et arrachant presque les boutons de son chemisier. Commençant à explorer son intimité et embrassant, suçant, mordillant et meurtrissant ses seins qui durçirent de plaisir. Il la prépara doucement, sarrêtant à chacunes de ses crispations, la caressant, l'embrassant et la réconfortant avec des mots doux. Il enleva ses doigts de son vagin quand il l sentit presque au point de non-retour et obtenu un grognement de frustration de son amour. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il enleva, à la hâte, son pantalon et son boxer et se plaça face à l'intimité de sa douce. Il la regarda avec insistance pour y déceler la moindre anticipation ou de doute, dans ses prunelles preque noires par le désir et il sut qu'elle était prête. Il la pénétra alors le plus doucement qu'il put, malgré l'impatience de ne faire plus qu'un avec sa Ginny qui le taraudait et quand il fut au fond d'elle, il attendit qu'elle se soit habituée en sa présence. Et aussi pour se reprendre, elle était si sérrée qu'il aurait put jouir en elle tout de suite, tellement il aimait cette sensation. Pour Ginny, elle n'en en menait pas large. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était douloureux ou si elle éprouvait du plaisir.... c'était juste... bizarre, étrange de sentir le membre d'Harry en elle. Puis elle se rendit compte de quelque chose, il était enfin en elle. Elle en aurait presque pleuré de joie. Puis, elle commença à onduler du bassin, montrant son assentiment à Harry, qui accompagna ses mouvements lents. Puis petit à petit, ses coups de bassin se firent plus vite et moins ordonnés. Il s'enfonça en elle, plus fort, touchant son point g, ce qui la fit crier de plaisir, et plus pronfondément. Ses coups de boutoir se faisant toujours plus rapidement, toujours plus profondément, leur arranchant à tout deux des cris, des gemissement d'extase. Puis soudain elle se contracta.

- AAh.... Harry... je vais...

- Je sais, moi au....

Et, ensemble, ils atteignirent le septième ciel et il vint en elle. Harry fit quelques coups de bassin avant de se retirer. Il tomba sur le lit, à côté d'elle. Haletatante, elle se blotit contre lui et, peu à peu ils cuvèrent leur orgasme.  
- C'était.... Waouh!!...... je t'aime  
- moi aussi, ma rouquine adorée.

Et ils s'endormirent tout deux lovés.

00h30

- Alors t'as vérifié, y'a personne?

- Non, RAS, ni sur la carte des maraudeurs...

- alors on peut y aller...

Elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle sur demande quand...

- Attend, Ginny! T'as jupe est retroussée, on voit ta culotte et tu as te t'es trompée avec deux boutons de ton chemisier.

A cette remarque, elle rougit comme une pivoine et se depêcha de remettre de l'ordre dans son uniforme et partit presque en courant, sans lui.

- Eh! Et mon bisou!?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel (ou au plafond, comme vous voulez) et se retourna pour lui faire son baiser. Elle s'apprêtait à le lui faire qand elle entendit un bruit sourd.

- T'as entendu?

- Ouais... ça venait de la Tour d'Astronomie. On y va?

- On devrai peut-être se depecher de nous endre dans notre salle commune.

- Oh allez, çannous fera pas de mal et puis c'est sûr notre chemin.

- .... Si tu veux....

Et ils partirent en direction de la Tour.

**POV Ron**

- Arrête, Zabini!! Je t'ai dit que c'était la dernière fois.

- Allez, t'en meurres d'envie et tu le sais. Pourquoi ne pas te laisser faire. Pourquoi me rendre la tâche aussi dure, alors que tu sais que tu vas me céder à la fin?

- Parce que maintenant j'ai une copine et que je l'aime.

- Tiens parlons-en de ta copine, si tu laimes tant que cela, pourquoi est-ce-que c'est avec moi que tu fais l'amour depuis 6 longs mois, alors que vous n'avez pas passer le cap ta copine et toi? Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à me repousser alors que ce serait de la rigolade pour toi de le faire? Pourquoi quand tu m'embrasses tu y mets tant de fougue et de passion alors qu'avec elle je te sens distant? Pourquoi est-ce mon nom et non le sien que tu murmures quand tu jouis?

Ron sentit plus qu'il ne vit une larme coulé sur son menton.

- Zaz, arrêtes...

- Arrêter quoi? De te dire la vérité? Cette vérité ne te plaît pas, hein? Mais il va bien falloir que tu t'y fasses Ronald, je t'aimes. Nous deux ce n'est pas que du sexe et tu sais plus que bien...

- Arrêtes, arrêtes, arrêtes....

Et il l'embrassa avec toute la tendresse qu'il avait en lui pour lui transmettre tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui. Le baiser devint de plus en plus passionné au fur et à mesure du temps et quand ils osèrent mettre fin à ce baiser ce fut par manque de respiration.

- Ron?

A cette voix, il se raidit.

- C'est vrai ce qu'il vient de dire? Tu couches avec lui?

- 'Mione, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois....

- Ah ouais et qu'est-ce que je devrais croire quand je vois mon petit-ami et le meilleur ami de mon ennemi juré se bécoter devant moi, hein..? explique-moi.

Il tenta alors de se rapprocher de notre jeune lionne, mais elle pointa contre lui sa baguette.

- Ne t'approches pas!!

- 'Mione, tu devrais te calmer et pointer autre part ta baguette.

- Ne m'appelles plus comme ça et je la pointe où je veux!! Cela fait six mois que tu baises avec cette pourriture de serpentard à la noix!! Tu m'as trompé avec lui pendant de deux mois!! Alors que c'est toi qui a insisté pour sortir avec moi, ou c'était un jeu entre vous, pour me prendre pour la dernière des cruches?!!

Son corps tout entier tremblait et sa voix n'allait pas mieux.

- Pourquoi me fais-tu cela, Ron? Alors que je t'aimes depuis l'âge de nos 12 ans.

- Hermione tu devrais abaissé ta baguette, avant de faire du mal à quelqu'un!!

Une lueur folle passa dans les yeux de notre griffy.

- Si je ne peux t'avoir alors ne t'auras!! Avada Kedavra!

- Protego! Expelliarmus!

On vit alors une tornade rousse suivis de peu d'une noir de jais, s'interposer. Il y eut lumièe aveuglante et puis pouf! plus rien.  
A la place, par terre, traînait une cape.  
Les yeux de Ron s'agrandirent d'horreur, il avait comprit. Et courut le plus vite possible vers le bureau du directeur suivi par son compagnon.

L'affaire était grave; Harry et Ginny avait disparu. 


End file.
